Warfang Case Files
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: After Malefor Falls, Spyro and a few friends start up a detective agency to help the Warfang Police Department with a case overload. Join our heroes as they investigate strange and supernatural cases all over the Realms, but beware, things aren't as peaceful as they seem. Anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. I own nothing!
1. A trip to the Police Department

**Welcome my friends to a new tale, Warfang Case Files. In this new adventure, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Hunter, Sparx, and the Guardians form a detective agency and solve the supernatural and strange mysteries around the city and surrounding areas. Expect a few possible cameos from other authors' characters. This first chapter begins with the team meeting up and setting out to solve a film set mystery. Take note, this story takes place in a future where film technology, tape recorders, and cell phones exist, more on the latter later. Let's get started and see what Spyro and Cynder have been up to since Malefor fell.**

It's been a hectic day at Warfang Police Department, and Sergeant Skylar Voltcaller is overrun with cases out the door, quite literally.

"There's got to be something to do about these incident reports. This department is so understaffed I'm literally drowning in cases!" she cries as the door opens, revealing two familiar figures.

Spyro and Cynder have just walked in. "Hello?" Spyro calls out, "We're looking for a part-time job. Is there anything available?"

Sergeant Voltcaller notices her visitors. "That's just the luck I needed!"

"Excuse me?" Cynder asks, wondering what the Sergeant is talking about. "We just came in looking for a job and you say we're the luck you needed." "What's going on?" Spyro asks. "And what's with all the case reports on the ground?"

"Sorry, I'm literally drowning in mysteries that need solving, soon." Sergeant Voltcaller tells the two "I need somebody to work on these cases, but we're understaffed as it is since a series of strange rituals taking place around town."

Spyro and Cynder ponder this for a moment and get a bright idea. "Hold on, I've got an idea." Spyro says. "Why don't Cynder and I work these out?"

"No offense, I'm sure you can handle it, but just the two of you to investigate some of the strangest and most supernatural cases I've ever read about doesn't seem like it'll work."

"We've got some friends that can help us out." Cynder replies. "Will six work?"

Sergeant Voltcaller considers this for a moment, then replies "Six will do fine. Call them up, and tell me where to meet you to give out a trial case." Sergeant Voltcaller then leaves to look through the case files for a good starter for these new detectives.

"Well, that was easy." Spyro says. "Well, we'd better call up our friends."

The two of them then head out of the Police Department, pulling out their phones to call up their teammates to solve these upcoming mysteries.

 **Well, that was a quick chapter. I know this one was a little bit slow, but we need to introduce a basic plot for now. Next chapter, the team meets up to solve their first mystery. Big thanks to The1upguy for letting me use his character Skylar from his story Family Reunion. Expect some of this other characters to make an appearance in this first case. Another thing, if you have any suggestions for characters who should join the investigative team, give me a message. Until then, just wait up for the first case file to be opened.**


	2. Briefing for Case 1

**Well, after the first chapter, it's about time we meet up with the detectives on the verge of the first case. Just keep in mind, this section is the quick part, Sergeant Skylar comes in and gives the amateur detectives their case and they head out for it. Note, the team is charging for the detective work they do, but it's not much. Keep in mind, the currency they use is Realmstone. Anyways, on with the show**

It's only been seventeen minutes since Spyro and Cynder left the police department, but in that time, they've gathered up quite a team. In addition to Spyro and Cynder themselves, we have eight other people. Ember, a devoted fan of Spyro's as well as a forensic genius. Flame, an ex-Marine who can solve anything involving firearms. Hunter, the greatest archer in the Realms, with a keen eye as a result. Sparx, mostly there for comic relief, but he does have a knack for stumbling on important things pretty easily. And the Guardians, but they couldn't make it to this meeting.

"Well everyone, good to see you again." Spyro addresses the team.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here" Cynder says. "We've asked you four to join Spyro and I in solving strange and supernatural mysteries popping up around the Realms."

"Sounds like an interesting job. Count me in." Ember remarks.

"I've been looking for something to do after getting out of the Corps. I'm with you." Flame says.

"I can do that." Says Hunter, sharpening an arrow.

"I thought this sounded insane when you pitched it to me, but count me in." Sparx replies.

"I'm glad to hear you all can help us out." Spyro tells them. "Now, all we need to do is wait for the police sergeant to drop off a case."

Just as Spyro says that, Sergeant Skylar Voltcaller enters the room.

"Sorry I'm a little late," says Sergeant Voltcaller "But, I've got a case for you."

"So what's the case?" Cynder asks

"An investigation on a film set in the Old City remaking the silent film classic _The Phantom of Dixie_. The lead actress has received a note from the long dead star of the original film telling her to leave the set or something horrible will happen" Sergeant Voltcaller explains.

" _The Phantom of Dixie_? I loved that movie!" Flame exclaims. "Let's hope the remake can live up to the original's legacy."

"The original made a huge star out of Cyrus Booth, the actor who played the Phantom." Ember notes. "To be honest, I loved it too."

"So, a dead actor sends a note to a star in the remake after supposedly being dead for 20 years." Cynder ponders. "We're not able to combat ghosts, just so you know."

"I'm not expecting you to." Sergeant Voltcaller explains. "I'm just asking you to solve the mystery and bring the culprit to justice, ghost or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed back at the police department."

With that, Sergeant Voltcaller leaves, leaving the detectives to their wits.

"Well, we'd better head out." Spyro says.

"Wait a second, bro." Sparx stops him, "If we're doing this without working for the police, what are we charging for this, if anything?"

"How does 10 Realmstones per person per day sound?" Cynder recommends.

"That's 100 Realmstones a day for the ten of us. I can do that. Though I'm not in it for the money." Sparx replies.

"Now with that out of the way, let's get going. It's a long walk to the Old City." Spyro says.

The six detectives then exit their lair, and head out for the set in the Old City.

 **Oh boy, an actor's ghost supposedly trying to stop a remake. This'll be fun. And those of you wondering will be interested to know that Cyrus and Skylar are both characters from a user called The1upguy, who graciously loaned me his characters. Yes, I did tell him they would be given unique last names, so don't go suing me over that. By the way, the Old City is the part of Warfang that wasn't destroyed in Malefor's siege and was still very habitable, and Dixie is an old neighboring city to Warfang that was abandoned 50 years prior. Anyways, what will our team of detectives see on the set? Tune in to the next chapter to find out!**


	3. The Phantom of Dixie Part 1

**Welcome back to Warfang Case Files. In this chapter, our team of amateur detectives will start their first case, which I am dubbing The Phantom of Dixie, after the movie in the story. Wish our detectives luck, let's get going!**

A few minutes later at the set of _The Phantom of Dixie_ , our team of amateur detectives arrives to start their investigation.

"Wow. I've never actually been on a film set before. This is pretty cool!" Sparx exclaims upon seeing the equipment used to make the movie.

"Sparx, focus, we're here to meet with the director, Blake Kennedy. He's bound to know something about this." Flame says, reminding Sparx of why they came.

"Speaking of, there's the director over there." Hunter points out.

"Ah, you must be the detectives the police sergeant told me about. Good to see you." The director says. "I'm Blake Kennedy, this remake's director and producer. Now, I know you're freelance detectives with police support, so what are you charging, if anything?"

"10 Realmstones per person per day." Ember says.

"60 Realmstones for all of you? That's fairly reasonable." The director tells them.

"Actually, there's 10 of us, the other four will meet up with us later, so it's actually 100 Realmstones" Sparx corrects.

"Regardless, 100 Realmstones a day is very reasonable. I'll pay you once you catch this Phantom." The director says.

"Speaking of, we heard there was a note left in the lead actress' dressing room?" Cynder inquires, remembering the case report.

"Ah yes, there was." The director says as he pulls the note out of his pocket. "I held onto this until the police arrived. What do you think?"

"Let me see." Spyro says before reading the note "'Ms. Charmcaster: Quit this film or it will be your last. I will not allow a remake of my greatest film.' Signed: The Phantom, Cyrus Booth."

"Who is this Ms. Charmcaster?" Sparx asks.

"Ace Charmcaster, our lead actress. She's so freaked out by this note that she won't finish the film until this Phantom is caught." The director remarks. "Frankly this is just bologna to me, there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"I would have to disagree with you on that." Spyro remarks, noting his personal incident with the paranormal.

"So, what's the plan?" Cynder asks.

"We're moving filming to a small town just north of here, and you'll have to take a train to get out there." The director tells our team of detectives.

"Sounds good to me, I'll ask the Guardians to meet up with us at the train station." Ember says as she pulls out her phone to contact the Guardians.

"Just note, Ms. Charmcaster won't be onboard, she's taking a separate train, this is mostly for transporting props and the other actors, like the Phantom, Scythe Lincoln."

"Scythe Lincoln? You seriously asked him to play the Phantom? He's horrible!" Flame exclaims.

"Regardless of our views on the actors, we'll join you on the train and try to solve this mystery." Spyro assures the director. "We'll catch this Phantom."

With that, Ember hangs up her phone. "The Guardians will meet up with us at the station. They already know the train."

"Good to hear, Ember." Cynder replies.

"Alright then, let's head out." Spyro says.

With that, everyone leaves the set to catch the train, not knowing a sinister pair of eyes is watching them, the eyes of Cyrus Booth, the Phantom. "I won't allow this remake to continue!" the Phantom exclaims as he enters a nearby coffin, which is then picked up by two stagehands moving it to the train.

 **Hey everybody! Quick intermission for you. The investigation will be divided among several parts, and we'll catch up with our detectives in the next chapter. Anyways though, who do you think the Phantom is? We've got three suspects, Scythe Lincoln, Blake Kennedy, and Ace Charmcaster. Message me if you have a guess! Scythe Lincoln and Blake Kennedy are characters owned by The1upguy with last names added for sake of completion. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Phantom of Dixie Part 2

**Welcome back. Now we return to our story, as our ten detectives board the train. And yes, in this version, Ignitus is alive. But that's beside the point. Let's get going!**

As we enter, we see our heroes meeting up with their comrades, the Guardians, Volteer of Electricity, Terrador of Earth, Cyril of Ice, and Ignitus of Fire, who just barely survived his encounter in the Ring of Fire.

"It's good to see you again, Young Dragons" Ignitus tells his much younger comrades in detective work.

"It's good to see you too Ignitus. How's that burn of yours healing?" Spyro asks his mentor.

"It's coming along, but it'll probably never heal fully." Ignitus responds. "But shouldn't we be getting to the issue at hand?"

"You're right, it's just been so long since I've seen you and the other Guardians." Spyro says, slightly embarrassed.

"It's not a problem, a little conversation is normal." Terrador replies "But for now, I suggest we board the train."

"I agree." Volteer says, but then he notices something. "Wait a second, is that a coffin?!" he says pointing out the coffin being put on the train.

"Yeah, that's a prop for the movie, the coffin the Phantom sleeps in." Cynder replies.

"Ah, that makes perfect sense. I'd actually forgotten about that detail." Cyril notes.

"Yes, that's the coffin I'll be resting in for a bit." Says a mysterious voice off to the side.

"Who's there?!" Spyro demands.

"Whoa, keep yourself calm. I'm Scythe, Mr. Lincoln's stunt double. I'm the one who actually sleeps in the coffin. He just does the acting. But I'm also a police investigator sent to aid you" Scythe replies.

"Well, good to meet you and pleasure working with you, unless you turn out to be the Phantom." Cynder replies as she shakes Scythe's hand.

Upon seeing Cynder, Ember and Ignitus, something strikes Scythe as odd. He appears to know the three of them, on a level unlike any other relative.

"Is something wrong?" Ember asks.

"Nothing. Just something in my eye." Scythe replies.

"Well if our introductions are over, it's about time we got onboard the train before it leaves." Spyro notes.

Everybody except Scythe then leaves to board the train, Scythe has intention to board, but something is off in his mind.

"Could it be?" he asks "Could those three actually be my family? I'll just have to investigate to find out."

 **Wow, what's going on with Scythe? Is it possible he is in fact one of Cynder, Ember, or Ignitus' relatives? You'll just have to read on to find out. But for now, we've actually got another suspect for the Phantom, Scythe, the police investigator. But think about this before you make your assumptions, the suspect may not even show up in this story, but they will be mentioned. So then Ms. Ace Charmcaster is also a suspect. Scythe is also based on The1upguy's character of the same name. But anyways, see you in the next part of this case!**


	5. The Phantom of Dixie Part 3

**Hey everybody! It's about time we continued The Phantom of Dixie. Note after the first case, I will be taking a break to work on a personal project before school starts back up on January 5** **th** **. Anyways, before the Christmas season is out, expect the Ghost of Cyrus Booth to be unmasked, and trust me when I say, you'll never believe who's behind this. So with no further ado, let's get started!**

As we enter the scene our amateur detectives have just left with the train heading towards a small village a few miles north of Warfang. We start the scene in the baggage car, where we spot the coffin from earlier, which is opening!

"There we go." Says the emerging Phantom. "Now to stop those detectives from ruining my plans."

The mysterious Phantom then exits the train car via the window and we move to the next shot, the detectives' car, formerly reserved for Ace Charmcaster, the leading actress.

"Wow, Ms. Charmcaster really had grand accommodations here." Ember points out. "Too bad she let a little superstition scare her off."

"That may be true, but it's not important at the moment." Cyril points out. "Right now we should look for clues to solve this mystery."

"Good idea" remarks Hunter. "Hold on, has anyone seen Sparx?"

"He went to the self-service dining car to make a sandwich or something." Flame replies.

"That's Sparx for you, always hungry." Spyro points out. "He'll be back in a little bit"

As soon as Spyro says that we transfer to the dining car where Sparx is fixing a sandwich on a nearby grill.

"Ah, there's nothing better than a grilled cheese sandwich on a train." Sparx says. "I never thought I would say that in my life. But hey, it happened!"

Just as Sparx flips his sandwich, we see the Phantom crawl into view of the window.

"Now let's see, do I have everything?" Sparx asks as he looks over his meal "Sandwich, sweet potato fries, nice bowl of fruit…" Sparx then glances out the window "Phantom" Then he realizes what he just said "THE PHANTOM!"

Sparx then rushes over to the window and pulls the blinds down as he runs back to the detectives' car. Just as Sparx leaves, the Phantom has somehow gotten onto the train and entered through the door. Just as the spectre boards the train, Sparx arrives back in the detectives' car and hides under a table sheet.

"Sparx, what's going on?" Cynder asks "I thought you were making a sandwich or something."

"I was!" Sparx says as he pulls himself out from under the sheet "But then I saw the Phantom outside the train!"

"What?! The Phantom's here?!" Spyro exclaims. "This isn't good."

"What's this about a Phantom?" asks a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?!" Ember calls out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to go insane. It's just me, Scythe Lincoln." Replies the actor.

"Oh, so you're the guy they called in to reprise Cyrus Booth's role." Flame responds. "Well, let's hope you do well."

"Trust me, after my last few films flopped, I need this to work out." The actor replies. "I'll be through if this film fails."

"Well, best of luck to you." Ember tells the evidently failing actor.

"Thanks, I need all the luck I can get at this point." The actor replies as he leaves.

"So, if the Phantom is on this train, we'd best split up and look for clues." Spyro proclaims. "We'd better split up and search the train. 5 of us should search the dining car and its surrounding cars for the Phantom's entry point, the rest of us will search the baggage car. Let's get going."

With that, Ember, Flame, Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus head towards the baggage car, while the others search the remaining train cars.

When we arrive next, we're in the baggage car with that investigative team, and the mysterious coffin can be seen in the background.

"Well, this place appears pretty barren, clue-wise." Flame remarks

Cynder then notices something on the ground. "Not quite" Cynder notes, examining what she saw. "Now what do we have here?"

"It looks like a bit of mud." Ember examines, noticing an off scent. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells like mandarin oranges and cranberries." Spyro says. "Why in the world would mud smell like that?"

"That's not all, there's some around the coffin" Flame points out

"Odd, this mud is a few hours old, as if it just came off someone's shoes, given the tread pattern in it." Ignitus remarks.

"So, if this is from the Phantom, why would a ghost leave mud on the ground? That doesn't make sense" Spyro notes pointing out the absurdity of this clue's existence.

"We'd better meet up with the others. Maybe they'll have something to enlighten us a bit." Cynder notes as they all head back to their primary car.

But just as they leave, the coffin opens again, and the Phantom emerges!

"That was too close, now to get rid of those detectives for good!" the Phantom states as he rushes back towards their car.

Meanwhile back in the detectives' car, the other investigators meet up and discuss their findings.

"Well that was a whole lot of worthless searching" Terrador remarks. "Not a single clue."

"Let's just hope the others found something" Sparx says.

But just as the five of them are settled down, the door to their car suddenly flies open, and the Phantom enters!

"IT'S THE PHANTOM!" Sparx cries out in fear.

"Now I've got you!" exclaims the Phantom as the door flies open again, knocking him into Hunter's arms.

"Hey everyone we found a clue!" Ember shouts out, then noticing the Phantom. "But I think you've found a better one!"

Ember and the other detectives the rush into the room, just as the Phantom jumps back to the floor and hits the light switch, causing the room to disappear into darkness.

"Somebody hit the lights!" Volteer exclaims.

"I've got it!" Cyril says as he turns on the light switch, showing Spyro and Cynder tussling with the Phantom, eventually knocking off his hat, revealing the familiar face.

"It IS Cyrus Booth!" Exclaims Ember, recognizing the actor's face.

Just then, the Phantom breaks from Spyro's grasp and hits the light switch again. In the resulting darkness, the Phantom manages to escape, meanwhile, Hunter and Sparx both grab a figure they think is him.

"Guys! Let go of me!" Spyro calls out, trying tell his comrades they don't have the Phantom.

Just then, Hunter and Sparx notice they don't have the Phantom in their grasp.

"Sorry, bro." Sparx apologizes to his brother. "So now what do we do?"

"We set a trap, what else?" Spyro replies.

"Not so fast!" exclaims a voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Hunter asks rather furiously.

"The Phantom, who else!?" the Phantom replies. "It's about time you detectives took a quick pit stop. Farewell!"

Just then outside the car, the Phantom separates their car from the rest of the train. Then the now detached car comes to a halt in front of a train station, in the small town of Boothville, named for Cyrus Booth, it's most famous resident.

"Where are we now?!" Terrador demands.

"Were in Boothville, the small village Cyrus Booth grew up in and was renamed in his honor." Flame notes.

"There goes the Phantom!" Cynder exclaims, spotting the fleeing spectre.

"Where's he going?" Ember asks.

"I've studied the map of this town, he's heading towards Boothville Cemetery!" Flame replies.

"Well enough standing around, after him!" Spyro exclaims.

The detectives then exit the severed car, rushing out into the unknown sights of Boothville.

 **Oh boy, this is going to be fun. We've arrived in a town named for Cyrus Booth, and now they're running towards a cemetery chasing a mysterious Phantom. This'll be fun. I don't own Scythe Lincoln, he's based on Scythe, a character by The1upguy. The only character here I do own is Ace Charmcaster. Anyways, leave your suspicions as to who the Phantom is in a message or review and we'll see you back here later!**


	6. The Phantom of Dixie Epilogue

**Well, after all the excitement in the last chapter, I think I'll write up the ending portion and call it Christmas. That's right, now we're going to finish up The Phantom of Dixie! Let's get going people!**

We enter the scene on an unlit dirt path. Our amateur sleuths enter the scene with Spyro carrying a lantern.

"Here we are everyone, the Boothville Cemetery." Spyro says. "Cyrus Booth is buried here, in his family mausoleum."

"We'd better split up and take a look around." Cynder replies. "Spyro, Ember, Ignitus, Flame and I will go left, the rest of you go right and we'll meet up when we find it."

The two teams split up and start their search for the mausoleum, then for some reason, the Phantom pops out from behind a tombstone nearby. "I can't let them find that mausoleum! My secret must remain my own!" the Phantom exclaims as he flees the scene.

After a few minutes of searching, Spyro manages to find the point of investigation "Here we go, the Booth family mausoleum." Spyro says as he notices something odd about the door. "Wait a second, the door's open! And there's a key in the lock!" Spyro takes the key out of the door and examines it. "That's odd"

"What is it?" Ember asks.

"This key is brand new!" Spyro says as he notices a familiar aroma. "And it smells exactly like the mud from the train, mandarin orange and cranberry."

"That's strange, none of the mud around here smells like that." Hunter notes.

"That's the point. Something is very odd around here. Why does a generations old crypt have a brand new key in the door and smell like a fruity soap?" Spyro ponders.

As his comrades ponder this odd occurrence, Flame notices something. "Wait a second." He says. "Look inside the crypt. There's a portrait of Cyrus Booth himself, does anybody else notice anything odd about it?"

"Hold on" Ember replies as she examines the portrait "You're right! Cyrus Booth wore glasses!"

"Sorry to sound like a complete idiot, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sparx asks.

"Last I checked, even in death, Cyrus should still need glasses!" Ember replies "Death doesn't give you perfect 20/20 vision!"

"By Jove, you're right! Now that proves the Phantom is fake!" Terrador exclaims as of this recent revelation.

Taking in all the clues provided, Spyro forms his hypothesis. "What're you thinking about, Spyro?" Cynder asks.

"I'm just taking in all the information, and using my Holmesian powers of deduction, I believe I know who's behind the Phantom's façade."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then we're on the same page." Cynder responds.

"I think we've all figured it out." Flame points out.

"Now all we need to do is capture the Phantom" Ember says as she notices a working Ferris wheel in the background. "And I think I know how to do it. Follow me."

A few minutes later we arrive in downtown Boothville, where our detective are putting their plan into action.

"Hey Phantom!" Spyro cries out "We know your secret!"

"We know you're not really the Ghost of Cyrus Booth! So come out and surrender!" Cynder calls out.

Suddenly, the Phantom emerges from behind a building. "You may know my secret, but you'll never get the chance to tell!" the Phantom cries out.

"That's what you think!" Spyro says as he and Cynder break into a run.

"Get back here!" the Phantom exclaims beginning the pursuit.

Suddenly up ahead by the Ferris wheel, Ember and Flame are setting up their end of the trap.

"I hope this plan of yours works Ember!" Flame remarks.

"Trust me, I thought this one through." Ember retorts "Here they come!"

"Get the trap ready!" Spyro says

"Ready to go!" Hunter says as he opens the door to the lowest car on the Ferris wheel. "Everybody in!"

"Not so fast!" exclaims the Phantom as he attempts to get in the open car.

"NOW!" Spyro exclaims as he and Cynder exit the car through the other door just as the Phantom gets in. Sparx and Ignitus then slam the other door shut and both doors are locked.

"Fantastic work everybody! The Phantom is trapped!" Spyro exclaims in joyous victory.

"There you are! We've finally found you!" says a familiar voice.

"It's the director and the Scythes!" Ember exclaims as the director, Scythe Lincoln and Scythe enter the scene.

"Thank the Ancestors we found you guys!" Blake Kennedy, the director, exclaims. "What happened to you?"

"Long story short, the Phantom here separated our train car from the rest of the locomotive and we ended up here, finding the detail that shuts the book on this case." Cynder explains.

"Now to unmask this false spectre!" Flame declares.

"Wait a second though." Sparx insists "All the suspects are here, and the Phantom's still in that car, so who is it?"

"You'll figure it out once we unmask this phantom for who he really is, or should I say who SHE really is. Isn't that right, Ace Charmcaster?" Flame explains as he unmasks the Phantom, revealing a magenta dragoness with piercing blue eyes and a rose pendant around her neck.

"But how is this possible?!" The director ponders. "We were in contact with her before we left Warfang!"

"While you may have been in contact, that doesn't mean she wasn't nearby. In fact, she's been following the production crew trying to sabotage the entire production." Spyro explains.

"But why?!" Scythe Lincoln ponders.

"I believe Ms. Charmcaster can explain that best. Can't you?" Flame points out.

"When I first learned this remake was happening, I was overjoyed to be cast in it! This is my only chance to make the greatest film better! The original actress was awful! But that's beside the point. Needless to say, I was outraged when Mr. Lincoln was cast as the Phantom and Blake Kennedy was appointed director!" Ace Charmcaster explains.

"Considering Mr. Lincoln and Mr. Kennedy's string of cinema failures, you were trying to protect the legacy of _The Phantom of Dixie._ " Flame finishes the explanation

"I couldn't let the greatest film in modern history be ruined by these two talentless hacks!" Ace Charmcaster explains.

"But one thing I still don't understand is why the original note was left in Ms. Charmcaster's dressing room." Scythe remarks.

"Simple. It was to throw her off the suspect list." Sparx explains.

"But how did you figure out it was me?!" Ace Charmcaster questions.

"Simple, really. Your disguise forgot Cyrus Booth's glasses, and you forgot to cover one thing in your tracks, your signature perfume, the scent of mandarin oranges and cranberries." Cynder points out.

"Not to mention the brand new key in the door of the Booth family mausoleum." Spyro continues.

"I almost saved the greatest film in history And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling heroes of prophecy!" Ace Charmcaster exclaims.

Terrador then unlocks the Ferris wheel car and locks handcuffs on Ace Charmcaster's front legs. "Tell it to the judge." Terrador explains as he and everyone but Spyro and Cynder haul her back to the train, causing her to drop a strange item.

"What's this?" Spyro asks, picking up the strange item.

"I don't know, I researched ancient symbols for three years, but I've never seen this one." Cynder replies.

"We'll have to research this when we get back home. Let's get going." Spyro notes as the two leave to join their fellow investigators.

A few days later, we catch up with the detectives, who have just received their payment from the recent case.

"Not a bad two days' work! 210 Realmstones!" Hunter exclaims upon opening the paycheck.

"I guess we did well enough for a tip." Sparx jokingly remarks.

"Well, something tells me that this detective thing will be worthwhile, and not just for the money." Spyro says as the scene fades to black.

 **I bet nobody expected Ace Charmcaster to be the Ghost of Cyrus Booth! Anyways, I'd say this wraps up all the loose ends, minus one. What was the deal with that symbol? Let's just say, you'll figure it out as time goes on. In the meantime, I'm taking a break over the holidays, and probably into February. So I'll see you back here next year for the next Warfang Case File!**


	7. The Mad Doctor Demi Coffin Part 1

**Hey Everybody! I'm back! And welcome to another round of Warfang Case Files! My personal project got finished early, and I would've been back sooner, but school's taken up a bit of my time. Nothing unusual. Anyways, we're back with another case. And just to let you know, a major time jump has occurred. I'll explain more in the actual chapter. So without further ado, let's get going!**

We are now setting out on another adventure with our favorite detectives of the Dragon Realms. But as we return, a year has passed, and now the small detective agency Spyro and Cynder started with their friends is one of the most sought after detective agencies in the world.

"Wow, it's hard to believe we've come this far in a single year." Spyro says, examining a load of case files. "Sparx would have loved this."

"I talked to him just recently," Ember states "He wishes he could stay around permanently, but he's willing to just be a part-timer."

"So was Hunter." Flame replies.

"So, what's our next case?" Cynder asks, picking up a case request. "Here's a good one, a voodoo spirit haunting a band. I could investigate that."

"Get a load of this one." Ember says, laughing. "Phantoms haunting an ice cream factory. That's just insanity."

"I think we should settle down and try something more normal." Spyro says as he picks up a case request. "Here's a good one. Carts full of gold bars have been going missing close to the old Twilight Falls Sanitarium"

"Missing gold, and a supposedly haunted sanitarium? Sounds like a good time to me!" Flame replies.

"Sounds fun to me. I've always wanted to head back to Twilight Falls anyhow." Cynder says.

"Count me in!" Ember remarks.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll head out for Twilight Falls first thing in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep" Spyro states as the team prepares to pack. The next morning, the team arrives in Avalar, examining a map.

"Spyro, are you sure this is the place?" Cynder asks.

"Positive. I made sure to triple-check our route before we left." Spyro replies. "Ah, I think we've arrived at the point where those carts vanished"

As our detectives arrive, a flashlight is shined in their faces.

"Hold it right there!" Exclaims a voice from out of nowhere, though it is familiar.

"Hold on. Scythe?" Cynder asks recognizing the voice.

"Cynder? Oh, it's you guys!" Scythe, a detective they met on their first investigation, responds. "I haven't seen you guys in so long! How've you been?"

"Well, we've become some of the more sought after detectives in the land and we're on a case right now, actually." Spyro replies.

"Really? You're here to investigate the gold aren't you?" Scythe asks.

"That, and strange happenings at the Twilight Falls Sanitarium." Ember replies.

"Twilight Falls Sanitarium!? You might want to stay away from there, that place is home to some pretty weird stuff." Scythe replies.

"Like what?" Flame asks.

"Like The Ghost of Doctor Demi Coffin, a former doctor at the Sanitarium. According to locals she was doing some form of strange experiment to control people's minds, and her work drove her mad, as well as killed her. They say her ghost still haunts the old Sanitarium to this day." Scythe explains.

Just as Scythe finishes explaining, a siren can be heard, revealing a medical cart coming down the road, with what looks like a cadaver in it.

"Another one? That's the seventh corpse today!" Scythe exclaims.

"What's been killing all these people?" Spyro asks.

"Supposedly it's Demi Coffin's ghost, continuing her experiments in death" Scythe explains.

"Well, whatever it is, it's heading towards Twilight Falls Sanitarium!" Cynder remarks.

"All the others were going there too!" Scythe remembers. "Something fishy is going on there."

"And that's exactly why we're here. Come on team, we've got some investigating to do." Spyro says as he and his team leave.

 **Well, this is going to be fun. What in the world are medical carts doing going to an abandoned sanitarium? Scythe is based on The1upguy's character of the same name, and Demi Coffin is based on the character Demi from user Kendall's story Legend of Spyro: A New Hope. I own nothing except Twilight Falls Sanitarium. So, what do you think is really happening at Twilight Falls Sanitarium? Well, let's not jump to conclusions just yet, we've still got a few chapters left to go. To uncover the truth about this strange mental hospital, tune in next time, same time, same channel!**


	8. The Mad Doctor Demi Coffin Part 2

**Welcome back to Warfang Case Files second case, The Mad Doctor Demi Coffin. I know that's a mouthful, but it works. Anyways, in this chapter, the Knights arrive at Twilight Falls Sanitarium, and after meeting the current caretaker, things go a little weird.**

Our detectives followed that medical cart all the way to the abandoned Twilight Falls Sanitarium.

"Would you look at that? They're wheeling the body inside." Ember notes, seeing the drivers of the cart wheeling a stretcher inside. "But why?"

"I have no idea. We'd better head in and investigate." Spyro replies.

As our detectives arrive at the door, it opens revealing a friendly, somewhat, face.

"Yes?" asks the mysterious person. "How can I help you?"

"We're here investigating the mysterious happenings around this Sanitarium." Cynder replies.

"Ah! Finally someone comes out to solve this mystery! I'm Cyros Jefferson, the caretaker of the grounds." Cyros responds with joy. Just then a mysterious organ starts playing.

"What's going on!?" Spyro asks, somewhat angrily.

"Oh no, not again!" Cyros shrieks.

"What do you mean, not again?" Ember asks.

"It's Demi Coffin's ghost again!" Cyros responds. "I'm sure you know she was experimenting with mind control. But most people don't know that her method of mind control was via organ music."

"Well, at least she had good taste in instruments." Cynder replies.

"Please do come in, it's not very often I get company." Cyros pleads.

At the caretaker's behest, our detectives enter the Sanitarium, and when we rejoin them they're seated for a late breakfast"

"So, Cyros, how did you stumble onto this place?" Ember asks.

"Well, my mother was a victim of Demi Coffin's experiments. She used to be the greatest person I knew, but after that evil doctor got to her, she couldn't even remember my name or hers for that matter." Cyros responds, tearfully. "I bought the Sanitarium shortly after it closed and I've been planning to tear it down for months now. I've gotten everything but the electricity out of this place."

"Wouldn't that make the ghost angrier?" Flame asks.

"I could care less about that madman. I want no legacy of him remaining!" Cyros angrily responds before slamming a kitchen knife into the table. "Sorry about that, I just really hate Demi Coffin."

"Completely understandable." Cynder replies.

Just then, a mysterious figure materializes in the room. It is the Ghost of Doctor Demi Coffin, laughing maniacally in front of them.

"It's the ghost!" Ember replies as she jumps in fear onto a stuffed moose head.

The ghost just laughs manically a few times after that.

"Get out of here, you Doctor of Hell!" Cyros shouts angrily

The ghost just laughs and then vanishes.

"Well that was creepy" Cynder replies, then notices Ember on the moose head. "Ember, get down from there!"

"Sorry." As Ember tries to get down, she triggers a secret door by moving the antler. "A secret passageway!"

"Did you know this was here?" Flame asks Cyros

"Heaven's no!" Cyros replies "This must be the way to Demi Coffin's lab. I'd always heard it was behind a wall."

"Cyros, you stay here, we'll investigate this crazy place." Spyro replies as his team goes through the strange entryway into another room with a large mirror.

"What in the world?" Ember asks "What's this giant mirror doing here?"

"I'd tell you if I could see it! Somebody find a light switch!" Cynder responds.

"Here it is!" Flame hits what he thinks is a light switch, opening up the roof. "What in the world?! It opened the roof!"

"Wait a second…" Spyro says. "I think I've figured it out."

"What is it?" Cyros asks, leaning her head in.

"This room is a solar furnace room!" Spyro replies. "The roof opens up to reflect the rays of the sun onto this mirror here and into this vat."

"But what's a solar furnace doing here?" Ember asks.

"I have no idea" Cynder replies "But I think I'm starting to figure this out."

Suddenly, another medical cart can be heard arriving.

"Another one?" Flame asks "Cyros, do you know anything about all these dead bodies coming here?"

"Dead bodies?" Cyros asks. "I don't know about any dead bodies! Why would I take in any dead bodies?! This place is closed to the medical world! If those bodies were going anywhere, they'd have to go to the cemetery, but the bridge leading there has been out for a month."

"Maybe what we saw wasn't a dead body after all." Ember responds. "Maybe there's something else going on, and this solar furnace is part of it."

Suddenly, the organ plays again, but with a different tune.

"That sounds like Demi Coffin's ghost again!" Flame exclaims.

But suddenly, Cyros and Ember get a blank look on their faces as they leave the room, heading towards the source of the music.

"What's going on here?!" Spyro asks as the two dragonesses leave the room.

"I don't know, but I think following Ember and Cyros might give us a clue!" Cynder replies.

Our three remaining detectives follow their entranced friends all the way to a room with an organ in it, and Demi Coffin's ghost striking the keys.

"That's right! Dance for me you fools!" the ghost shrieks as she laughs maniacally.

When our detective enter the room, they spot Demi Coffin's ghost on the organ and see Ember and Cyros in a trance, dancing ballet for some reason.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Spyro asks, trying to figure out what's happening before his eyes.

"Ember! Snap out of it!" Flame yells to Ember at the top of his lungs, trying to snap Ember out of the trance by drowning out the organ music.

"What the heck am I doing?" Ember asks, snapping out of the trance.

"No!" the ghost exclaims. "How dare you interrupt my research!? Cyros, get them!"

The ghost strikes a new chord on the organ, causing Cyros to go into attack mode.

"Let's get out of here!" Flame exclaims as the entire team runs into a room, trying to escape Cyros.

"That was close!" Ember remarks. Suddenly, she notices something in the corner. "What in the world? A pile of wigs?"

"Why is there a pile of wigs in here?" Cynder asks in response.

"Maybe it has something to do with that solar furnace." Flame notes.

"I have a hunch this'll all make sense sooner or later. Let's get out of here and look for clues." Spyro replies.

 **Wow that was a long chapter. Anyways, now you've met the Ghost of Doctor Demi Coffin, and the caretaker Cyros Jefferson. Note, Demi Coffin and Cyros Jefferson are based off the characters Demi and Cyros, created by fanfiction author Kendall. I own nothing except the Sanitarium this all happens in. So, who do you think is behind this scheme? What's up the solar furnace and pile of wigs? Leave your theories and suggestions if you have any, and tune in Next time for the epic conclusion!**


	9. The Mad Doctor Demi Coffin Epilogue

**Hey Everybody! It's time, we're going to write out the conclusion of this case! Now we'll find out who's behind this mystery, and what's even going on in the first place.**

Our bold detectives have split up into two teams, Spyro and Cynder are searching another part of the sanitarium; while Ember and Flame arrive in the old laboratory we're investigating now.

"This must've been Demi Coffin's lab." Flame notes. "Back when she was alive."

The two detectives investigate the strange room further, but then the ghost of Demi Coffin enters the room.

"You ruined my research!" the ghost exclaims. "And now I'll ruin you!"

"It's the ghost!" Ember exclaims "Run!"

The two detectives run for their lives from this ghost, hiding behind an x-ray machine at one point, but that fails. Then the two of them use a skeleton on a wheeled display stand to escape, and that fails too. Eventually the two detectives crash into a room marked "Uniforms".

"Uniforms?" Ember asks. "This should work out."

The two detectives change into the uniforms just as the ghost enters.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the ghost exclaims.

"Say ah." Ember asks as she emerges from the uniforms with a tongue depressor, holding the ghost's tongue down for examination. "You should see a doctor."

Flame and Ember then leave the scene, but the ghost realizes them and continues the chase, only to find up stuck in a hospital bed trap, by closing the mattress in over her.

"That should do it!" Flame exclaims. "Now to go tell the others!"

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder have stumbled upon a room, and that room is filled with the stretchers from before.

"Well, I guess we know what happened to those stretchers!" Cynder exclaims.

"Wait a minute! These can't be corpses, these are some of the wigs we found earlier!" Spyro notes.

"If those are wigs, then there's only one thing that can be under those sheets." Cynder says as she rips back the sheets revealing countless bars of gold. "The missing gold!"

"That must be what the solar furnace was for!" Spyro exclaims as he makes the connection. "The carts that carried the gold must've been wrecked on the side of the trail, while whoever's behind this used a medical cart to smuggle the gold here to melt it down!"

Suddenly, Ember and Flame enter the room.

"We've got the ghost trapped!" Ember exclaims as she notices the gold. "Is that the missing gold?"

"Yes it is" Cynder announces. "This is what the solar furnace was meant for, I'm sure of it!"

Suddenly, a noise can be heard coming towards the room.

"Here comes somebody, hide!" Spyro orders

The detectives hide under some cloaks on gurneys as the ghost of Doctor Demi Coffin and Cyros enter.

"Quickly, Cyros! We have to get more bodies out of here!" the ghost orders as Cyros starts moving the gurneys with our detectives on them. "Yes, those four will do just fine."

The ghost and his brainwashed henchman exit the room and load the gurneys onto the medical cart from earlier, which drives towards the broken bridge but eventually moves into a secret cavern. Once in the cavern, the detectives are unloaded from the medical cart and once they are alone, they emerge, spotting the final clue that solves this mystery.

"Well wouldn't you know it! A secret cavern underneath Twilight Falls!" Flame exclaims, as quietly as he can.

"And would you look at that! It's all the missing gold!" Ember points out. "But what's all that stuff next to it?"

"That's bread wrapping equipment!" Cynder points out. "So that's what's going on!"

"It all makes sense now!" Spyro says "That false ghost wrecked the carts on the side of the trail, stole the gold and melted it down in the solar furnace back at the Sanitarium, then the bars are brought here and wrapped up to look like loaves of bread and smuggled out of the country!"

"It all makes perfect sense!" Flame remarks.

Suddenly, the ghost returns with the brainwashed Cyros.

"What on earth!? They've found us! Cyros, get them!" the ghost exclaims.

"Everybody into a mine cart!" Cynder exclaims as the team jumps into a mine cart and makes their escape, or they try to with the ghost and Cyros following them. Fortunately for us, the detectives don't get very far as the mine cart starts to roll back down a hill. "Here we go again!"

"The other way! Quickly! Go the other way!" the ghost exclaims as Cyros pushes the mine cart the other way, but it doesn't exactly work out in their favor as the detectives' mine cart crash into them, sending the villains into bread wrapping.

"Well, that worked out well." Flame says. "I'll go contact the authorities"

Suddenly the sound of sirens can be heard as the police enter the cavern.

"Never mind." Flame says.

"Now, let's find out who this med school dropout really is." Ember says as she pulls off the ghost's mask revealing a familiar face.

"Scythe!?" Cynder exclaims. "But why?!"

"Perhaps I can answer that." Cyros says, only to remove her face revealing the real Scythe.

"Wait what?!" Spyro asks, genuinely confused. "Scythe, if you're here, then who's this?"

"I'll tell you." Scythe says as he removes the impostor's mask revealing a face we haven't seen before. "Everyone, say hello to the real Doctor Demi Coffin."

"You've been alive this whole time?!" Ember exclaims relatively confused.

"Yes, I faked my own death" Demi says. "My research into mind control drove me bankrupt to the point where I had to sell the Sanitarium."

"But when you learned the Sanitarium was right by a major gold transporting trail, you saw the opportunity for easy money" Spyro remarks "You wrecked all those carts off the side of the trail, then stole the gold and melted it down in the solar furnace in the Sanitarium."

"Then you transferred it out of the Sanitarium via medical cart so you could get through the police investigations." Cynder continues "And finally you brought it here, wrapped it up like loaves of bread and then smuggled it out of the country."

"And you came up with the idea of using your own ghost haunting the Sanitarium to scare off anyone who got curious." Ember says.

"Then once you had enough, you'd use the money to buy back the Sanitarium and continue your research." Scythe announces.

"Yes! My research was the only thing that mattered to me!" Demi exclaims "And I would have gotten to continue it if it weren't for you meddling heroes of prophecy!"

"Officers you may take her away." Scythe says to his comrades, who then take the mad doctor away, but she drops something as she's carted off.

"But wait, there's still one question unanswered. What happened to Cyros? And how did she manage to control me?" Ember asks.

"I don't know how the mind control thing worked, but I do know that Cyros is in Warfang, looking for you guys for a job." Scythe remarks.

"She's looking for a job?" Cynder asks. "We can probably do that. We'll talk to her as soon as we get back to Warfang."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that." Scythe remarks as he, the police and Demi leave.

"What's this?" Flame says as he picks the item Demi dropped up. "It looks like some kind of amulet. But I can't make heads or tails of this symbol."

"Hold on, I've seen that before." Spyro remarks. "Ace Charmcaster dropped a piece of fabric with that same symbol on it last year."

"And Spyro and I have been trying to figure out what it means every time we're not on call." Cynder adds. "We still haven't figured it out."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can research it when we get back to Warfang. Let's go, it's a long flight back." Spyro says as they all leave.

 **Bet you didn't see** _ **that**_ **ending coming! Demi Coffin was alive the whole time! As before, Scythe doesn't belong to me, he belongs to The1upguy, and Cyros and Demi belong to Kendall. The only thing I own was Twilight Falls Sanitarium. Now, we have a second person dropping that same mysterious symbol. What could it mean? I'm not telling, but I will say that something is rotten in the state of Denmark, that's for sure. Leave your theories in any way you choose. Anyways, next chapter we wrap up the story with a strange revelation.**


	10. Something Rotten in the State of Denmark

**This is the last chapter of the Doctor Demi Coffin storyline, even though the criminal has been caught. This time we see the team researching the strange symbol, and a familiar character returns at the end.**

As we enter the scene, our four favorite detectives are researching every single book they have on ancient symbols, searching for the one they've now found twice.

"Nothing." Cynder says as she closes one of the books. "Absolutely nothing! There's no record of that symbol being used in recorded history!"

"Maybe it's a prehistoric symbol?" Ember inquires.

"We've got no resources to find prehistoric symbols. There's nothing we can do at this point." Spyro announces.

Suddenly the door to the detectives' office opens, revealing Cyros.

"Sorry I'm late." Cyros says "Traffic in the city was against me."

"Not a problem Cyros." Spyro says. "So, we heard you'd like a job with us."

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble" Cyros responds.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Cynder replies. "Welcome to the family. But before we welcome you fully, I've got a question."

"Ask away" Cyros says.

"Did your mother really die in that Sanitarium?" Cynder asks.

"No, no. Scythe misinterpreted that part of my backstory. It was my grandmother. Mom's alive and well." Cyros responds. "But you needn't worry about it anymore, Twilight Falls Sanitarium has been torn down."

"That's good to hear." Ember replies. "So, what branch are you interested in working in?"

"I'm thinking Investigator of the Outer Realms." Cyros announces.

"The Outer Realms?" Flame inquires "Well, welcome aboard."

The scene ends on a slight laugh when we all of a sudden transfer to a location we haven't seen in a long time, Warfang Police Department, and there we see Sergeant Skylar Voltcaller, the person who helped get the detectives off the ground in the first place, talking on the telephone.

"Yes, sir. They've caught Demi. But they seriously believed that mind control research story." She says to this person on the phone. "Don't worry, they're already working right into our hands. Soon, we will have them exactly where we want them."

Sergeant Voltcaller then hangs up and in the process reveals a tattoo on her forehead we've never seen before. It's the same symbol Ace Charmcaster and Doctor Demi Coffin dropped.

"Soon those meddling detectives will fall right into our trap. And our lord will be revived."

 **(O_O) What is going on?! Who is Sergeant Voltcaller really working for? Certainly not the local police department! Leave your theories as to what' s going on here in a review or comment! I'm really interested to hear what you think is going on. Just note, I have a plan for editing this tale. I'm working on this story every other weekend starting in February. So don't expect the next update until February 13th. As I've stated before, Cyros is owned by Kendall, and Skylar Voltcaller is based on the character Skylar belonging to The1upguy. So until then, keep theorizing!**


	11. Grendel the Warlock Part 1

**Hey Everybody! You know what time it is. We're opening up another Case File! This time, we're heading to the great tennis fields of the Realms' village of Wimbledon. Yes, named after the English tennis field. Note, no time jump this time. Let's get going!**

Our scene starts with a pair of dragons jogging through a cemetery. One looks somewhat familiar, while the other has not been seen before, but appears to be fire elemental.

"Come on Pyrus! Keep up!" exclaims the first, Cyros, a member of Spyro and Cynder's detective agency. "You'll need all the stamina you can get to win that tennis tournament tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, sis." Replies the fire elemental Pyrus, Cyros' brother. "I've got this tournament in the bag. That Yamamoto girl's got nothing on me!"

"Now's not the time to get cocky, bro." Cyros replies. "And don't forget, I've invited my friends from the detective agency to come and watch the game."

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to talk to them about a job." Pyrus replies. "What? The tennis thing isn't going to last forever."

The two keep running until Pyrus spots something on a nearby stone.

"Hey, what's this?" Pyrus asks as he picks up the object. "It's a staff of some kind."

Suddenly, the staff begins to glow, causing Pyrus to freak out a bit.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Pyrus yells as he throws the staff into the ground, and once it hits, suddenly the staff erupts, forming a being of a giant four armed Naga, or snake person, with what looks like a hellhound by his side.

"Free at last from my long slumber!" exclaims the figure "I am Grendel the Warlock! And I have returned to finish my curse against the Naga Royal Family!"

"Wait a second!" Pyrus notices "I'm the prince of the Naga!"

"Yes, the last prince of the Naga!" Grendel exclaims as he throws the staff at Pyrus, who catches it. "As long as you possess my cursed staff, you are doomed, young prince!"

"Quickly, Pyrus! Get rid of it!" Cyros exclaims out of fear.

Pyrus then throws the staff back at Grendel and then he and his sister run away.

"You are doomed, young prince!" Grendel exclaims as his hellhound growls and the two vanish in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly the scene transitions to a trail not too far away, with four familiar faces.

"Well, it shouldn't be too far to Wimbledon now." Flame says after checking the map.

"It'll be nice to see Cyros again." Ember replies. "As well as meet her brother, Pyrus."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe he's competing in the world tennis tournament tomorrow." Cynder remarks. "It's a very prestigious event after all."

"True. But he's got some tough competition." Spyro notes. "But I'm sure he's got it covered."

Just as our four detectives come in to land and rest, Pyrus and Cyros run out onto the trail, startling our heroes.

"Hey Cyros! What's going on?" Spyro asks. "Oh, this must be Pyrus! Glad to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you guys too, but we've got a bit of a problem." Cyros replies.

"What's the problem?" Ember asks.

"I'm being hunted by Grendel the Warlock!" Pyrus exclaims.

"Wait, what?" Flame asks. "Who's Grendel the Warlock?"

"An old legend, or so we thought." Cyros replies. "You see, my brother and I are not your average dragons, we're descendants of Naga royalty. As a matter of fact, Pyrus is the crown prince of the Naga. But unfortunately that puts him as the victim of this old story."

"I'll explain more back at the castle." Pyrus continues. "This place isn't safe."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ember replies.

"Quickly, this way." Pyrus beckons, leading the way to the castle. "This castle has been in our family for centuries, until a peaceful change in government forced us out. The Naga monarchy was later restored, but now we're a bit of symbolic figurehead."

"That actually works out pretty well in this more democratic age." Cynder remarks, having taken five years of government history in college.

"Why did Grendel have to come back now of all times?!" Cyros moans "We don't need it now!"

"That reminds me, who is this Grendel person anyway?" Spyro asks, bringing up the original message.

"Grendel was a wizard that worked for the royal family centuries ago." Pyrus explains. "At least he was until he tried to use his magic to kill the prince. The king and queen were outraged and sentenced him to death. But as he was about to die, he swore that whenever a Naga prince picked up his staff, he would return and kill all the Naga royals left."

"Sounds terrifying." Cynder remarks. "And now he's come back for you after several centuries."

"Exactly." Cyros replies.

Suddenly a burst of wind comes through and blows open a door revealing Grendel and his hellhound.

"You are doomed, young prince!" Grendel shouts then laughs menacingly before he disappears leaving just his staff behind.

"Not that cursed staff again!" Pyrus exclaims.

"Quickly! After that Warlock!" Spyro yells out as he and his team leaves the room trying to find the ghost again. "Darn! He vanished!"

"But not without leaving a trace. Look at that!" Cynder remarks. "Footprints, and they lead off towards that tree over there."

"Yeah, but then they disappear." Flame points out.

"There's something more to this, I'm sure of that." Spyro remarks. "But for now, I think we should get rid of that cursed staff. It should do something to counteract Grendel's magic."

 **Oh boy. A cursed staff, Naga royalty, and so much more to come! This is going to be crazy! I don't own anything here. Cyros, Pyrus, Grendel, and the entire Naga race are based off of the characters of the same names from user Kendall. So, who do you think Grendel the Warlock is? I didn't provide a lot of suspects here on purpose, so you guys can speculate a bit. So in the meantime, leave your theories however you choose, and I'll see you guys later to continue this case!**


	12. Grendel the Warlock Part 2

**Welcome back to the current Warfang Case File. We are currently investigating Grendel the Warlock. Let's not waste time and get straight back in to it.**

As we arrive, we see Ember carrying the staff towards a lake.

"Well, if anything's going to get rid of this staff, it's sinking in a lake." Ember says as she throws the curses staff into the body of water. "That ought to do it."

Suddenly, a hand rises out of the lake, grabbing the staff.

"You can't get rid of my curse that easily, girl!" Grendel says as he emerges and throws the staff back to Ember, who foolishly catches it.

"Yikes!" Ember exclaims as she runs away towards a nearby tennis court.

Meanwhile we arrive at a tennis court, with Pyrus and the other detectives getting a little bit of practice in.

"Well, before we get started, I'd like everyone to meet Blaze, the man who's helped me train for this moment." Pyrus says.

"Nice to meet you kids." Blaze remarks.

"So Pyrus, ready for a practice game?" Spyro asks grabbing a tennis racket.

"Sounds good to me." Pyrus remarks.

"This'll be good." Cyros notes.

Suddenly, Ember runs onto the stage carrying Grendel's staff, scared out of her wits.

"Ember! I thought you got rid of that staff!" Flame remarks.

"I tried to!" Ember replies. "But he wouldn't let me!"

"Who?" Cyros asks.

"HIM!" Ember exclaims pointing out Grendel, who had followed her here.

"You are doomed, young prince! You failed to heed my warning, now suffer the consequences!" Grendel remarks as his hellhound jumps out from behind a bush towards Blaze.

"Oh no!" Blaze exclaims as the hellhound forces him into another bush, and the two vanish.

"That's it! Now you've gone and done it!" Pyrus exclaims in rage.

"This time, you'd best heed my warning!" Grendel exclaims

"What warning?!" Pyrus asks.

"If you play in that tournament tomorrow, you will suffer the consequences!" Grendel explains as he vanishes, leaving the staff behind again.

"That's it! I'm getting tired of this Warlock!" Pyrus exclaims as he picks up the staff and breaks it in two. "Let's get back to the castle. I've got to get ready for the tournament in the morning."

Our detectives leave the court and arrive right outside the gate, and see an unbelievable sight.

"Impossible!" Pyrus exclaims. "The staff again! But how?! I broke that in two!"

"Maybe there is something to this curse after all." Cynder announces.

"You know what, I don't care what that Warlock says. I'm playing in that tournament, and restoring honor to my family name!"

The next morning, the team prepares their itinerary.

"Alright, here's the plan." Spyro announces. "While Pyrus and Cyros get warmed up at the tennis court, the rest of us will go and search for some clue to Grendel the Warlock."

"Sounds good to me." Cyros replies. "Let's get going bro."

Cyros and Pyrus exit the area with tennis equipment ready to go while the others prepare their plan.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Flame asks, reasonably curious.

"We'll just find out when we find it." Cynder replies. "Who knows maybe what we're looking for will be right under our feet."

Just as Cynder says that, the ground gives out under her, causing her and the others to fall into a secret cavern.

"Well that happened!" Ember exclaims. "Where are we?"

"Based on all the sawdust down here, I'd say it's a carpenter's workshop." Flame replies.

"And look at that!" Cynder remarks. "A whole lot of wooden paddles? And this note reading 'Order special lens.' What are those doing here?"

"That's a good question, too bad you'll never get to answer it!" replies an evil voice as Grendel the Warlock enters. "You know too much! Now I have to destroy you."

"Run!" Spyro commands.

Our favorite detectives run out of the scene, eventually jumping into a rowboat, but Grendel manages to somewhat catch up to them, but eventually the detectives manage to escape, by inadvertently falling off a waterfall.

"Well that happened." Spyro responds.

"So what's up with that carpenter's shop?" Ember asks, genuinely curious.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out after the tournament, look at where we are!" Spyro notes.

"Well what do you know!?" Flame says. "It's the tournament stadium!"

 **So, we now have a suspect, Blaze, Pyrus' coach. Do you think it's him, or somebody we don't know? Blaze, Pyrus, Cyros, and Grendel don't belong to me, they are the characters of user Kendall. Leave your theories and ideas to me, and I'll see what I can do. See you in the next chapter, it should be the ending of this case.**


	13. Grendel the Warlock Epilogue

**Alright everybody, my plan is for this to be the end of this case. But I don't know if that'll work out for sure. You'll know at the end of the chapter if this is the end of the case. But for now, let's continue on.**

Our favorite detectives enter the stadium and take their places in Pyrus' corner just as the third match is nearing half-time.

"So how's Pyrus doing?" Spyro asks.

"Doing great, he's really not letting that Warlock stop him." Cyros replies.

Suddenly, Pyrus, wearing a pair of special glasses, is about to hit a shot when he sees Grendel in the stands, but doesn't panic one bit, and hits the shot back, just in time for a quick time out.

"Guys, I think we've got a problem, Grendel's in the stands!" Pyrus replies, slightly panicked.

"Hold on a second" Spyro says noticing something on Pyrus' glasses. "Let me take a look at your glasses. Do you have a second pair?"

"Yeah. Why?" Pyrus asks.

"Somebody messed with your glasses, making you see Grendel in the stands" Spyro explains. "Now get out there and show them what you can do!"

Pyrus returns to the court, just in time for the final few shots, and he manages to win the game by the slimmest of margins.

"Nice work bro!" Cyros exclaims. "You've made it into the finals!"

"But he won't play that last game!" exclaims Grendel actually appearing in the stands. "You should have heeded my warning, young prince! Now prepare to die!"

"Everybody run!" Spyro orders.

The detectives and their friends run for their lives with Grendel chasing after them, hellhound and all. But eventually Pyrus isn't having it.

"That's quite enough! I'm not afraid of you anymore, Grendel!" Pyrus exclaims. "You're the one who should beware now! Face my wrath!"

Pyrus charges right at the hellhound, and manages to knock the hellhound and it's vile master, who is barely able to keep up with the dog, into a nearby stand.

"Nice work, Pyrus!" Cynder exclaims.

"It's easy when you're getting tired of fake hauntings." Pyrus responds. "Now let's see who's really behind this mask. And unfortunately, I have an idea of who it is."

"Well then, who is it?" Spyro asks.

"Yeah bro, who is it?" Cyros asks again.

"Grendel the Warlock is really…" Pyrus says as he pulls off the mask "My trainer, Blaze."

"How did you find me out!?" Blaze asks in anger. "And if it's me, then how did I get attacked by Grendel?"

"Even I figured that one out." Cyros replies as she puts on Pyrus' glasses. "There's another Warlock out there. Specifically, that person over there with the briefcase!"

"Uh oh!" The mysterious person says as they start running.

"Not so fast!" Spyro and Cynder say in unison as they rush off to tackle the person before they get away. "Now who are you?"

"There's only one person it can be." Cyros remarks. "Delilah Yamamoto, Pyrus' opponent in the finals."

"If she'd won a match legitimately that is." Pyrus remarks.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asks, genuinely confused.

"I had a feeling someone was cheating in this tournament from the second I got in. I had a feeling it had to be the newcomer, Mrs. Yamamoto." Pyrus responds. "And once Grendel started talking about the tournament, despite being dead for centuries, I had a feeling this haunting had something to do with it."

"Unfortunately our first suspect was always Blaze. He'd been blackmailing the other competitors into throwing their matches, explaining some suspicious mail going in and out of the castle to the other competitors" Cyros continues. "But this just confirms everything. Blaze's closeness to us would explain how he knew about Grendel."

"But the one thing I don't understand is how they pulled off the staff trick." Pyrus notes. "How did it keep coming back?"

"I don't frankly understand how they made Delilah look like Grendel." Cyros admits.

"We can explain that. There's a secret carpenters' workshop under a nearby ruin, and they made copies of the staff from old oars." Ember explains.

"And as for the latter question, Pyrus' tennis glasses had a hex on them that made Delilah, and her only look exactly like Blaze as Grendel the Warlock." Flame continues.

"And now the only remaining question is why." Spyro adds.

"Perhaps Blaze can explain that himself." Cynder remarks.

"Well Blaze, the jig is up, start talking." Cyros states.

"You see, Delilah here is my daughter. And we are descendants of Grendel." Blaze explains.

"When we learned you were in this tournament, we knew this was our chance to achieve vengeance for our ancestor." Delilah continues. "Once you lost the match, we knew you wouldn't be able to show your face around here again. This was our only chance for revenge!"

"And we would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling heroes of prophecy, and you lost Naga royals!" They both yelled out as the police take them away, causing Delilah to drop her briefcase and Blaze to drop a watch.

"Hold on a second." Spyro remarks noticing the items "It's that same symbol again!"

"Again?" Cynder responds. "Your right! It's the exact same symbol dropped by Demi Coffin and Ace Charmcaster!"

"So wait, this is definitely some kind of pattern." Ember remarks. "How can every single person we've caught recently be connected?"

"This symbol's got to mean something!" Flame exclaims.

"Wait, that symbol?" Pyrus asks. "I know exactly what that symbol is."

"WHAT?!" Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame exclaim.

"Yeah, that symbol is prehistoric. We used to find it all the time exploring the castle as kids, mostly in the library though."

"Well, what's it mean?" Spyro asks.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you right now, I've got to get to the finals." Pyrus replies. "Even with Delilah eliminated, they've agreed to have me play the administrator of the tournament as my final opponent. Got to go!"

"Sorry guys, I've got to go cheer my brother on." Cyros says. "We'll talk back in Warfang."

 **Whoa. I bet nobody expected that ending! So now after three cases, we have someone who knows what that mysterious symbol means! Just be warned, once that information is revealed, things aren't going to be at all what they seem anymore. We're going to go Metal Gear Solid on you guys here! Speaking of, would you guys like to see something more like Metal Gear Solid in later chapters? Make a note if you would. Anyways, so what does that symbol mean? Check in next time to figure it out.**


	14. The Church of the Dark Master

**Alright, we've got the case of Grendel the Warlock wrapped up like I planned, but why are we still here? We've got to figure out what Pyrus and Cyros know about that symbol! So, the tournament is over, and the time has come. Better put harnesses on your eyeballs, because I'm about to blow them to Saturn. Bonus points if you can figure out what that is from!**

It's been three days since the tournament in Wimbledon, and Pyrus and Cyros have left the village and their ancestral castle to join our detectives.

"Alright you two," Spyro says, "You said you know what that mysterious symbol means. What is it?"

"Well, my memory on the exact function of the symbol is fuzzy at best." Pyrus responds. "But thankfully I know it's the symbol of a cult."

"A cult?" Cynder retorts.

"Yeah, a cult." Cyros responds. "I don't honestly remember off the top of my head, but the cult has no documentation after Malefor returned."

"Supposedly they were called the Church of the Dark Master or something like that." Pyrus continues.

"So, a cult that possibly has something to do with Malefor?" Ember responds. "Sounds terrifying."

"We don't even know if it's them." Flame remarks.

"Actually we do." Spyro replies. "If the only information about this symbol exists in an ancient nobility's library, then how did these other people know about it?"

"Good point." Ember notes. "But are all of them connected to it?"

"They've almost got to be!" Cynder exclaims.

"We'd better warn The Guardians and the others." Spyro states. "If what you're saying is true, something tells me things are about to get a lot worse around here."

Just as Spyro finishes that sentence, we transfer to a strange temple buried deep under Warfang, and we see several cloaked figures, including a very familiar voice.

"The Yamamotos failed!?" the voice responds. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted those tennis brains."

Suddenly the figure pulls back their hood, revealing Sergeant Skylar Voltcaller, the very person who started Spyro and Cynder on as detectives!

"Thankfully, the purple one's detective industry has been keeping him and the traitor too busy to notice our operations here." Skylar notes. "It's about time I got involved personally."

 **Wait, what?! Sergeant Skylar is one of the enemy?! Now who saw that coming?! So, evidently there's a group called The Church of the Dark Master involved, and Skylar is one of the primary members! Now what will our heroes do? I do not own these characters. Skylar belongs to The1upguy. Pyrus, Cyros, Grendel, Blaze, Delilah, and the entire Naga race belong to Kendall. I own The Church of the Dark Master though. So, what's your theory? What is The Church of the Dark Master up to? Will our heroes figure it out in time to stop it? I don't know, but let's see what you think! In the meantime, see you back here on February 27 for the next Warfang Case File!**


	15. The Final Case Part 1

**Welcome everyone to the next installment of Warfang Case Files. But, considering the story is about to go in a different direction, this will be the last in this particular story, then things should be different, more Justice League esque. Now, without further ado, let's get started.**

As we arrive, Spyro and Cynder are just cleaning up the office after a long day of work.

"Well, that was the most ridiculous case ever." Spyro says, noting the previous case they just got back from. "Now to just finish cleaning out today's mail, and we're done for the day."

"Am I the only one we realized that we never opened mail with the group today?" Cynder asks. "I guess we can just do it in the morning."

"Yeah." Spyro remarks, as he notices a piece of mail. "Hey, this is from the Culture and Heritage Center!"

"What in the world could it be?" Cynder asks.

"It's the results of that genealogy test we took last week." Spyro replies. "According to this, we're descendants of the two most notable families of the Knights of the Round Table!"

"Not just any two families…" Cynder says as she looks over the letter. "The two families who were to inherit their old castle!"

"According to this, we're supposed to go and check out the castle by the end of the week." Spyro reads. "This is just what we were looking for!"

"We were looking for a place to settle down anyways." Cynder remarks, referencing their search for a home off-screen. "We can get the old castle refurbished, then finally settle down, get married, have a family…"

"Hold on a minute Cynder, we still need to get down there." Spyro says, bringing Cynder back to reality. "I'll start packing just in case."

Our two detectives leave the detective agency and when we see them again, they've arrived at their new castle, and have just entered the library with their luggage, on their own tour.

"This place is wonderful!" Cynder remarks. "I think we can agree on moving in now!"

"I'd have to say, I agree." Spyro responds "Now all we need to do is move out of our apartment and settle down, then send a message to the others to welcome them in."

Just as the two dragons set their luggage down, something can be heard, namely clanking metal.

"What was that?!" Cynder notes, going into a defensive stance.

"I have no idea, but I don't think I want to find out." Spyro replies.

Suddenly the clanking noise returns, and a shadow falls over our Knights, as the scene cuts to black.

 **What the heck just happened?! Yeah that's right, the investigation for this case is Spyro and Cynder's disappearance. Ember, Flame, and the other detectives are going to have to solve a mystery without the help of the prophecy fulfilling friends. So, what do you think is going on here? Well, stay tuned until the next part to get a clue!**


	16. The Final Case Part 2

**Welcome back everyone, when we last left off, Spyro and Cynder had inherited a castle, but shortly after arriving, something happened, and now they've gone missing. But, they have a plan to get rescued, whether they know it or not.**

It's been 24 hours since Spyro and Cynder went to the castle they inherited, and their friends were invited to take a tour, and as we arrive, the four remaining detectives are just about to arrive at the drawbridge.

"Can you believe that Spyro and Cynder inherited one of the most famous castles in the Realms?" Pyrus asks, excited.

"Not just any castle, this is Camelot, the castle of the Round Table." Ember explains. "What I can't believe is that they're giving us a tour before restorations are finished."

"Here we are, Camelot." Flame announces as they cross the drawbridge.

"This place looks amazing!" Cyros exclaims.

"Yeah." Flame remarks, noticing a piece of paper on the ground. "Hey, what's this?"

"It's a note, from Spyro and Cynder." Ember says as she picks up the paper. "If you're reading this, something has gone horribly wrong. We've been kidnapped by what looks like a black-armored knight. We need you to rescue us, come quickly!"

"They've been kidnapped?!" Pyrus exclaims.

"Yes!" a voice exclaims from the distance, only to appear before our friendly detectives as a wizard of some sort. "Those fools failed to heed my warning to leave this castle, and so they have paid the price!"

"Who are you?!" Flame questions "And what have you done with our friends!?"

"I am the wizard Merlin!" the wizard exclaims "I was set to inherit this castle when my former friends betrayed me, so I put a curse on the castle."

"That still doesn't answer our question." Ember notes. "What have you done with our friends?!"

"They failed to heed my warning, so I sent my servant, the Black Knight, to teach them a lesson, as he shall now do to you!" The wizard exclaims as he waves his wand, summoning a dragon in black armor. "Dispose of them, Black Knight!"

"Yes, my liege." The knight responds as the detectives watch on.

"I think we should get out of here!" Cyros exclaims.

"Head for the parapets!" Pyrus exclaims as they run from the Black Knight.

"Hold for now, Black Knight. We will capture them soon enough." The wizard commands as he and the Black Knight disappear.

Just then, the detectives emerge from hiding after witnessing the wizard and knight disappear.

"Alright, that guy is seriously creepy." Flame remarks "But we can't just leave now! We've got to save Spyro and Cynder! Let's mobilize team!"

Our detectives then throw open a door, split up and enter the castle searching for their friends. But when we view in on one in particular, we arrive on Ember.

"Wow, this place is creepy." Ember remarks

Just then, clanking metal can be heard coming down the hallway.

"Uh oh, it's the Black Knight! I've got to hide!" Ember exclaims, as she runs into a wall, with it opening to reveal a secret room just as the Black Knight walks by.

"What in the world just happened? Where am I?" Ember asks as she notices an iconic piece of furniture. "Oh my gosh, I'm in the meeting room of the Council of the Round Table! It's the actual Round Table!"

Just as Ember notices the famous Round Table, something happens. Ghosts of dragons in suits of armor start to cackle and fly around the room.

"More Ghosts!" Ember exclaims as she runs and hides under the Round Table.

Once Ember hides under the Round Table, the ghosts fly out a nearby door, and a figure enters.

"Foolish Mortal!" Exclaims Merlin as he uses his magic to lift the table. "You failed to heed my warning! And now you shall pay the consequences for it."

Just then, the Black Knight enters the room and grabs Ember, holding her up by the shoulders as Merlin pulls out a pendant shaped just like the symbol of The Church of the Dark Master.

"Look deeply into the pendant, and become one of us." Merlin says as Ember slowly starts to fall into a trance. "You are now one of us."

"Yes, Mistress." Ember says, entranced.

"Good, now listen well. Your friends are in the library. You will dispose of them." Merlin says. "Now listen closely, there is a stuffed falcon in the library, one of its feathers is a secret lever. Pull it and your friends will drop into the moat, then float like a bottomless boat. Got it?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ember replies.

"Good, now go. There's a secret entrance back the way you came in from. And you'd best not fail." Merlin says as the entranced Ember leaves.

Meanwhile, we arrive in the library, where Flame, Pyrus, and Cyros are examining the scene.

"This must've been where Spyro and Cynder were abducted from." Cyros notes, noting the ransacked papers on the floor, then notices something on a nearby chair. "Hello, I think we've found a clue!"

"A red scarf?" Pyrus questions "Why would a wizard and knight leave a red scarf behind?"

"Now comes another question, where's Ember?" Flame asks, just as a book case slides back revealing Ember. "Never mind, that answers my question. Where were you, Ember?"

"Got a little bit lost, nothing to worry about." Ember says as she walks over to a stuffed falcon, and pulls the secret lever on it, nearly dropping Flame into a trap, but he manages to survive.

"What just happened?!" Flame asks noticing the trap he just fell in.

Ember just face-palms herself, but that suddenly starts her trance-walking again.

"Ember where are you going?" Cyros asks, but she doesn't respond.

"Hold on a minute. I think I know what's going on here. Ember's been hypnotized!" Flame exclaims, figuring it all out.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Cyros asks, legitimately not knowing what to do.

"Leave this one to me." Flame says as he snaps his fingers in Ember's face, snapping her out of her trance.

"What just happened?!" Ember asks, back to her free will.

"You must've been hypnotized by Merlin and sent to do us in." Flame responds. "Don't worry though, we're going to stop him."

"Not him, her." Ember responds. "I don't know why, but while I was under Merlin's spell, I always referred to her as 'Mistress', not 'Master.'"

"So that narrows down our suspect pool a bit." Pyrus notes. "Now let's get going, we've still got to find our friends after all."

Our detectives then head out of the library, in the direction of the dungeon.

 **Well that was a long chapter. So, now we know Merlin's really a girl. But considering there's a distinct lack of suspects, I'll actually give you a hint. We've known her from the beginning. So, who is it? You'll figure out in the next chapter!**


	17. The Final Chapter Epilogue or The Finale

**Alright Everyone, here's my plan. I'm going to finish this case today, and then take a few weeks off. Expect the next part of the series, wherein we see Spyro, Cynder, and company taking on the Church of the Dark Master, to debut around this summer. For now, we're showing the last chapter of Warfang Case Files. So let's not waste any more time, and get going.**

Our favorite detectives arrive on stage to find the castle's dungeon.

"Well, guess we found the dungeon." Ember notes.

Just as she says that, we can hear some sort of groaning noise behind one of the locked dungeon doors.

"What was that?!" Flame asks, ready to strike.

"I don't know but it's coming from behind that door!" Cyros says as she points out a specific door.

"We've got to get in there!" Pyrus responds. "Leave this to me."

Pyrus then uses his tail to pick the lock, revealing a few friends we haven't seen in a while.

"Spyro and Cynder! Good to see you again!" Ember announces overjoyed.

"What took you guys so long?" Cynder asks, trying to unchain herself from the wall.

"We'll explain in a minute, right now, let's get you down." Flame says as he picks the locks holding the two dragons to the wall "There we go. So, what's happened?"

"Well, we were just moving in, then we were attacked by the Black Knight." Spyro tells his team "And the next thing we know, its 12:15 in the morning and Merlin just locked us up here."

"What's his game?" Cynder asks.

"Not his, hers." Ember corrects "Trust me, Merlin had me under a spell earlier, and I always referred to Merlin then as female."

"Huh, well that helps narrow the suspect pool down a bit." Cynder notes "Now let's get going, and solve this case."

We then see our detectives walking out of the room, and entering another with a lot of ransack broken containers.

"It appears something ransacked this place." Cynder notes "But what were they looking for?"

"I really have no clue." Spyro remarks.

Suddenly, the ghosts from the previous chapter enter the room, phasing through all matter of walls.

"Here they come again!" Ember exclaims, recognizing the ghosts. "Everybody hide!"

The detectives split up and hide in the room somewhere, just as Merlin and the Black Knight enter.

"I can't believe they released those meddlers, now the plans are down the drain!" Merlin announces, angry.

"Patience, my liege, they can't have gotten far. I'm sure they'll fall right into our traps sooner rather than later." The Black Knight says.

Just then, Ember falls from her hiding place and right into the Black Knight's arms.

"I guess I was right." The Black Knight remarks.

"And of course it's you! You have failed me, and now you will pay. End her Black Knight." Merlin commands.

"I'm out!" Ember says as she jumps out of the Black Knight's arms and starts running.

The other detectives come out of hiding and follow the Black Knight until the all end up in a staircase room.

"Well, after that chase, we've been everywhere except the tower." Spyro remarks. "So if the solution is anywhere, it's going to be up there."

"Well then, let's get going. It's a long flight." Cynder says as she takes wing to enter the tower through its one window.

The scene changes with the team flying into the tower, and once they arrive, they spot something strange.

"Wait a second, is that an electric organ?" Cyros asks "What's that doing here?"

"If my theory is right, it's the solution to the mystery." Cynder announces as she presses a key on the organ, causing the ghosts from the Round Table to appear. "Aha! This organ controls all the spiritual phenomena in this entire castle!"

"Now all we have to do is trap Merlin and the Black Knight." Spyro responds "And I've got a plan. Here's what we'll do."

Spyro explains his plan, and then we arrive in a hallway with Merlin and the Black Knight.

"Just wait until I get my hands on those meddlers!" Merlin says as he and the Knight are walking down the hallway.

Just then, Pyrus and Cyros enter the hallway.

"Hey ugly!" Pyrus announces. "You'll never catch us!"

The two then leave into the ballroom, with Merlin and the Black Knight on their tails.

"Now we've got you!" Merlin yells.

"Oh yeah? I think the Knights of the Round Table have something to say about that." Cyros announces as the ghosts enter the room.

"Get away from me!" Merlin screams.

"NOW!" Spyro yells from offstage, giving the signal for Cynder, Ember, and Flame to drop the chandelier on Merlin and the Black Knight, trapping them.

"Nice work everyone!" Cynder exclaims in victory "Now let's see who this ghost really is."

"Wait a second, am I the only one who realizes we have no suspects right now?" Ember asks.

"Yeah, there's literally nobody we know who wants you out of this castle!" Flame replies.

"Perhaps I can answer that." Merlin says as she takes off her mask revealing a very, very familiar face.

"SERGEANT SKYLAR VOLTCALLER!?" All our detectives exclaim as their former friend turns out to be a villain.

"Yes, it's me." Skylar announces. "Now I bet your wondering what's going on. Allow me to explain."

"No need to, I think we figured it out." Spyro says, noticing a symbol on her forehead. "You're involved with the Church of the Dark Master. And all this time you've been sending us cases to keep us from noticing your group gaining power."

"Exactly. We have already come closer than ever towards reviving our Master. Soon, Malefor will rise again, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Skylar screams to the heavens.

Just then, Skylar pulls a smoke bomb out of her pocket and throws it down, allowing herself to disappear, leaving the Black Knight behind.

"And now who are you?" Cynder asks as she removes the Knights' helmet, revealing another familiar face. "Scythe?! What are you doing here?!"

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" Scythe asks, when his glove falls off, revealing the same symbol that was on Skylar's forehead.

"You're one of them too?!" Cynder asks, shocked.

"Yes, I am." Scythe explains. "My mission was to keep an eye on you to make sure you weren't getting too close. But now, my mission is completed. For the Glory of Lord Malefor!"

Scythe then holds his gloved hand to his face, exposing his lung to a toxic gas, and that kills him nigh instantly.

"So not only is everyone we've ever caught is part of the same secret cult." Cynder remarks. "But so are the two police officers we trusted the most."

"That's it." Spyro says. "I've had enough of the secrets and lies, our detective agency is now closed. We've got to prepare to stop this vile cult, and stop Malefor's return."

"You know I'll be by your side the whole way." Cynder says.

"Count me in too." Ember exclaims.

"Is it even a question? I'm with you." Flame says.

"Sorry to say, but this is where my brother and I have to cut out." Cyros admits "We're just not trained to handle this sort of thing."

"Perfectly understandable." Spyro tells the two of them "But be ready, we may call on you in the not too distant future to help our cause. Can we count on you guys for that?"

"Absolutely" Pyrus responds.

"Good. Now, let's pack up the detectives office, and then set up everything here at Camelot." Cynder says. "We've got a lot of work to do."

 **Wait, what?! Skylar's a member of the Church of the Dark Master?! And so was Scythe?! Yes, that's right, the very person who started our detectives off is the leader of the group trying to stop them. Now like I said, after this, I'm taking a break until around summertime, I've got personal projects coming up. Anyways, I own none of this. Pyrus and Cyros are owned by Kendall, Skylar and Scythe are owned by The1upguy, and I have no idea who owns the Spyro franchise at this point in time, though I'm assuming Activision. Anyways, thank you guys for the support on Warfang Case Files. Also, if you remember, there was a gap in between the first two cases in this story. If you want to write the cases, message me. Anyways, until the summer starts, see you guys later.**


End file.
